


House Hunting

by TheonewithwheelsASH



Series: Sherlolly Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonewithwheelsASH/pseuds/TheonewithwheelsASH
Summary: Mizjoely gave me the prompt: House hunting
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Sherlolly Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419979
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	House Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> I started writing this last June and have only just finished.  
> Not Beta read  
> Enjoy!

“Sherlock, I do not want to move into a house you solved a case in,” Molly said from her position on the sofa in their Baker Street living room. 

“But Molly,” he pouted from his chair. “It’s the perfect house for us.”

“I don’t care, I don’t want to live somewhere we're all I’ll be able to think about is that you solved a case and the details about said case instead of it being a family home.”

“Fine,” the detective gave up. “Guess, I’ll look on Rightmove again.” He picked up his laptop and started to look again. 




“So this is the first house I’ll be showing you today,” Joe the overly cocky and new estate agent said walking them into the hallway. 

The walls were horrible dam, and Molly couldn’t help but notice the smell of mould. “Is this place okay?”

“It just needs a bit of TLC.”

“Is the rest of the house like this?” Molly enquired. 

“Yes, it is and like a said with a bit of care and work it will be good as new. And you I’m sure you look like the type of people to do that.” Joe said again hoping his over confidence would get him a sale. 

Sherlock’s eyebrows raised. “We both have full time paying jobs.” Molly elbowed him in the ribs. “Molly has a full time paying job. We do not have time to fix up a house.”

“So not the house for you?” 

Molly shook her head. “Can we go to the next place, please?” 




“Now I know you were looking for lovely sized bedrooms.” Joe said as they stood on the top floor of their second house. “This house fitted the description well of the type of garden you wanted and the good thing about this flat is the owner is willing to sell it fully furnished.” 

“Yes, the garden was wonderful.” Molly agreed. “And that’s good not having to buy extra furniture - 

“What wrong with the bedrooms?” Sherlock interrupted, wanting to get straight to the point. 

“Well, you should probably see for yourself.” 

Joe pushed opened the door to bedroom number one to a tiny box. That looked cramped with a wardrobe and a bedside table. 

“Where is the bed?” Molly asked, looking around the cramped room. 

Joe walked into the room and opened up the wardrobe to reveal a pull out a small pull out bed that would never fit Sherlock in a million years. “Surprise. This is very modern and helps with space.”

“I’d like to see the master bedroom.” Sherlock said rudely. 

“This is the master bedroom.” Joe confirmed. 

Molly felt confused. “How is this the master bedroom?” 

“The other one doesn’t have room for a bedside cabinet.” Joe could sense they didn’t approve. “So onto house number three?”

Sherlock and Molly both nodded. 




The whole house was lovely Sherlock and Molly couldn’t deny it. Perfect size rooms. A kitchen that Molly could bake to her heart's content. There was just one problem. Well two.

“AS YOU CAN SEE THE GARDEN IS A LOT SMALLER THAN THE OTHER PROPITY.” Joe yelled a train went past. 

“IT SMALLER THAN A STAMP.” Sherlock replied sarcastically. 

“AND THE TRAINS WOULD BE-” Joe yelled as the train finally passed by, “a regular occurrence.”

“How often do they go pass?” Molly asked. 

“Every few minutes or so. It’s something you will get used to after a while. I’ll just leave you two to talk between yourself for a few minutes.” Joe walked away from the couple. 

Molly bit her lips. “The house is nice.”

Sherlock looked back at the building then at Molly. “Yes, plenty of space for us.”

“But” Molly began as a new train came past. 

“I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO THINK PROBERLY IN MY MIND PLAECE WITH THIS THING GOING PAST EVERY SECOND OF THE DAY.” Sherlock yelled. 

“SO ON TO HOUSE NUMBER 4.” Molly held out her hand for them both to go find Joe.




Sherlock and Molly stood in the living room they could hear music coming through the walls it wasn’t over disrupting, but it was definitely noticeable. 

“Well, I can tell you really like this place.” Joe beamed at them with a fake smile.

“I absolutely love it. What do you think Sherlock?” Molly said looking up at him. 

“It’s nice but I’m not sure it’s us.”

“The bedroom are nice and it not so far that you can’t make it into the city at a moment's notice and no train on your back garden this time.”

“The neighbours sound loud.” Sherlock pointed out. 

The music suddenly stopped, and a woman’s voice could be heard clear as day. “Oscar, you need to sort this all out. I am not going ahead with this until you talk to her.”

“Yes, but she is scary when he is angry. I was hoping it would all blow over in a week.” a man's voice replied. 

“I can be scary when I’m angry. Talk to your mother.” A moment later the music was back on. 

“Great, it will be living like in a soap opera.” Sherlock moaned. 

“Oh, don’t worry. It’s not just them who live next door it’s a multi-occupancy.” Joe explained.

“Then it really will be like a soap opera.” Sherlock replied. 

Walking outside Joe, Sherlock and Molly came face to face with potential their neighbour. “Oh, hello.” The woman said. They recognised her voice as the one that had been yelling just a few moments earlier. “You looking at the place?”

“Obviously.” Sherlock replied. 

“Ignore him.” Molly said. “Yes, we are it seems nice here.”

“Oh yes, it is. This is the house I plan to spend the rest of my life in I’m Donna by the way.” She reached out to shake their hands.

“I’m Molly and this Sherlock.”

“Oh yes, I thought you looked familiar.” Donna said looking up at Sherlock. “The detective who fake his death.” As Donna shook Sherlock’s hand, she stroked his arm. “Just so you know I believed nothing that journalist wrote about you.”

Molly looped her arm around Sherlock’s other arm and pulled him away gently. “Yes, well, we better get going got another house to see. Coming Sherlock.”

“It was lovely to meet you.” Donna called to them as they walked away. 

“She was nice.” Sherlock said smugly. “I think I’m going to like it.”

Molly gave Sherlock a look that reminded him of the one she gave in the train guy's house all those years ago. 

“Though that Oscar sounds like he would lower my IQ”

“So onto the next house?” Molly asked.

“Fifth house is the charm.”




Sherlock walked around the home like he well owned the place. Before Joe could even say what was the next room, Sherlock said it first. The detective generally looked happy as they viewed every room. 

Molly couldn’t deny the place was perfect. All five bedroom, she still couldn’t believe it when Joe said that were absolutely lovely. 

The kitchen and dining room was also lovely. Even after walking round the garden, which reminded her so much of the one at Sherlock’s parent house. One they were back inside the house Joe spoke to them both.

“It seems like you both really like this place how about I give you a moment?”

After Joe was out of the room. Molly asked a question that was on her mind. “Sherlock how do you know where everything is, we just got here?"

For once, Sherlock was lost for words. “Um well I’ve been looking at online, so I just know it from there. ” 

Molly could see through him. “This is the crime house, isn’t it?”

Sherlock nodded, knowing there was no point in lying. “Yes, this is the crime house.”

Molly laughed. “I should be mad at you, but I can’t this house is bloody lovely. Though don't be too smug about that, I can still be mad if I want to."

“I knew it would be perfect for us.” Sherlock smiled coming up to Molly and hugging putting his hand on her abdomen. “For all three of us”

Molly bit her lip knowing she would have to tell him she turned around so she could look at him. “Actually, it will be four of us.”

Sherlock’s eyes went wide. “Two.” He managed to get the words out.

“Yep ... I found out yesterday when your case ran over. I wasn’t your how to say. It okay?” 

Sherlock nod still processing the news 

“And the garden is big enough for a dog don’t you think?” Molly said.

“Yes.” Sherlock said as he kissed Molly. “I love you Molly.”

“It a good thing you married me then isn’t. I love you too Sherlock.”

After a moment he pulled away. “So you want to buy the place.”

Molly nodded. “Yes. This definitely feels like a home for us. May I ask what was the case you solved her?”

As Sherlock walked to talk to Joe, he quickly turned back to her. “Child had a cat stuck up a tree in the back garden. I was walking past after a different case and was a bit bored so I thought I could help.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
